1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for cryosurgical therapy. In a particular embodiment, the invention provides a cryosurgical fluid delivery system which makes use of transients in the cooling cycle to moderate the cooling effects of a cryosurgical endovascular balloon catheter.
A number of percutaneous intravascular procedures have been developed for treating atherosclerotic disease in a patient's vasculature. The most successful of these treatments is percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA). PTA employs a catheter having an expansible distal end (usually in the form of an inflatable balloon) to dilate a stenotic region in the vasculature to restore adequate blood flow beyond the stenosis. Other procedures for opening stenotic regions include directional atherectomy, rotational atherectomy, laser angioplasty, stenting, and the like. While these procedures have gained wide acceptance (either alone or in combination, particularly PTA in combination with stenting), they continue to suffer from significant disadvantages. A particularly common disadvantage with PTA and other known procedures for opening stenotic regions is the subsequent occurrence of restenosis.
Restenosis refers to the re-narrowing of an artery following an initially successful angioplasty or other primary treatment. Restenosis typically occurs within weeks or months of the primary procedure, and may affect up to 50% of all angioplasty patients to some extent. Restenosis results at least in part from smooth muscle cell proliferation in response to the injury caused by the primary treatment. This cell proliferation is referred to as “hyperplasia.” Blood vessels in which significant restenosis occurs will typically require further treatment.
A number of strategies have been proposed to treat hyperplasia and reduce restenosis. Previously proposed strategies include prolonged balloon inflation, treatment of the blood vessel with a heated balloon, treatment of the blood vessel with radiation, the administration of anti-thrombotic drugs following the primary treatment, stenting of the region following the primary treatment, and the like. While these proposals have enjoyed varying levels of success, no one of these procedures is proven to be entirely successful in avoiding all occurrences of restenosis and hyperplasia.
It has recently been proposed to prevent or slow reclosure of a lesion following angioplasty by remodeling the lesion using a combination of dilation and cryogenic cooling. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/203,011 filed Dec. 1, 1998, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an exemplary structure and method for inhibiting restenosis using a cryogenically cooled balloon. While these proposals appear promising, the described structures and methods for carrying out endovascular cryogenic cooling would benefit from still further improvements. For example, the mechanical strength of the vasculature generally requires quite a high pressure to dilate the vessel during conventional angioplasty. Conventional angioplasty often involves the inflation of an angioplasty balloon with a pressure of roughly 10 bar. These relatively high pressures can be safely used within the body when balloons are inflated with a benign liquid such as contrast or saline. However, high pressures involve some risk of significant injury should the balloon fail to contain a cryogenic gas or liquid/gas combination at these high pressures. Additionally, work in connection with the present invention has shown that the antiproliferative efficacy of endoluminal cryogenic systems can be quite sensitive to the temperature to which the tissues are cooled: although commercially available, cryogenic cooling fluids show great promise for endovascular use, it can be challenging to reproducibly effect controlled cooling without having to resort to complex, high pressure, tight tolerance, and/or expensive cryogenic control components.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved devices, systems and methods for effecting cryosurgical and/or other low temperature therapies. It would further be desirable if these improved techniques were capable of delivering cryosurgical cooling fluids into the recently proposed endovascular cryosurgical balloon catheters, as well as other known cryosurgical probes. It would be particularly desirable if these improved techniques delivered the cryosurgical cooling fluid in a safe and controlled manner so as to avoid injury to adjacent tissues, ideally without requiring a complex control system and/or relying entirely on the operator's skill to monitor and control these temperature-sensitive treatments.
2. Description of the Background Art
A cryoplasty device and method are described in WO 98/38934. Balloon catheters for intravascular cooling or heating of a patient are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,208 and WO 91/05528. A cryosurgical probe with an inflatable bladder for performing intrauterine ablation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,681. Cryosurgical probes relying on Joule-Thomson cooling are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,595; 5,190,539; 5,147,355; 5,078,713; and 3,901,241. Catheters with heated balloons for post-angioplasty and other treatments are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,024; 5,191,883; 5,151,100; 5,106,360; 5,092,841; 5,041,089; 5,019,075; and 4,754,752. Cryogenic fluid sources are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,644,502; 5,617,739; and 4,336,691. The following U.S. patents may also be relevant to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,612; 5,545,195; and 5,733,280.
The full disclosures of each of the above U.S. patents are incorporated by reference.